


Haunting

by Quinnzl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnzl/pseuds/Quinnzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times are hard, for both sides. <br/>       Supreme Leader Snoke calls in a pair of wildcards, willing to perform orders just as they had once when the Sith were all-powerful. </p>
<p>The twins, trained in the art of the Sith, are stationed at Starkiller Base with one objective: Destroy any and all Resistance. <br/>It's easy enough, until certain things, certain people, interfere with that objective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weakness

_"I'm not giving up, you give up!"_   
_"No! You!"_   
_"No!"_   
  
_The children bickered with one another, staffs pressed against the other as they fought for control during their sparring. They were equals in all things, even battle._   
_Their methods were different, yes, but when it came down to skill -- they were far too equal._   
  
_Their master watched from afar, silently observing._   
_He spoke finally, after hours of silence._   
  
_"One of you will have to defeat the other, or else we will continue to stay out here until one of you does."_   
  
_Sienna didn't want to stay out and practice anymore. Her arms hurt, her face was hot, and she was sweating more than any twelve year old should._   
_Knowing her brother, he wouldn't dare be the first to back down._   
  
_With a silent sigh, Sienna released the pressure in her arms and allowed Leo to knock her down. She fell on her bottom, staff beside her as she looked up at her cocky twin._   
_He jumped around her, shouting his victories._   
  
_"Excellent. Come inside, it's time for dinner." The Master said, standing from his seat._   
_Leo ran inside, victory forgotten -- for now -- at the promise of food._   
  
_The old man approached Sienna, looking down at her as she stood, dusting herself off._

_"You let him win."_   
_Sienna blinked, "No, I did not."_   
_"Don't lie to me, I know far more than you and I know that you let him win. Why is that?"_   
  
_Sienna shrugged, "I didn't want to stay outside anymore, I'm hot and tired -- and hungry, too!"_   
  
_The master frowned, "You'll never do that again, do you understand? Giving up is weakness. Mercy is weakness._   
_Do it again and you'll be sleeping outside, do you understand?"_   
  
_Sienna nodded, silently. Her eyes transfixed on the ground, as if it were suddenly interesting._   
  
_He walked past her, and she walked along behind him, face arranged into a frown._   
  


 

 

 

* * *

 

      There had been a time, once, where the twins had trouble being separated for more than a few moments. Yet, the twins were galaxies apart now and not one of them shed a tear. It was not as if they were on bad terms, or angered at one another -- but merely that they had their own business to conduct.   
  
They had been separate for at least months now, and it would be a lie if Sienna said she was not excited to see her other once again.   
  


"My brother shall be joining me here, for a time." The woman stated, as she walked along -- escorted by the Troopers who had come to see her aboard the base.   
"Do not show him the same courtesy, he dislikes being paraded around."   
  
"Yes ma'am." The Trooper, clad in armor of the shiniest silver, said. Her voice stern -- _businesslike._    
  
Sienna nodded slightly, looking ahead as she walked. Her hood was drawn over her head, and her hands had hidden themselves in the loose sleeves of her robes. The First Order would choose to place their base on a remote ice planet, she mused.   
  
Sienna was escorted for as long as it took for them to reach the conference room. Once there, the Captain saw her off and proceeded to lead her squad down the hall. Sienna opened the doors, entering the dark room. It was lit only by the glow of the large hologram that sat, looking over the room like a God. Two others stood in the room, and Sienna took her place between them. She bowed slightly to Snoke, a sign of respect.  
  
"Supreme Leader Snoke."   
"Darth Tyran, the other is not joining you?" There was no hiding the _mild_ surprise in the hologram's voice.   
  
"He shall, but he is a great distance away. He asks me to apologize for his tardiness, and will certainly make contact upon his arrival."  
"Excellent." Snoke said, shifting in his great chair. "Allow me to introduce -- this one -- to you both."   
  
Sienna took notice of her companions as Snoke introduced them. Motioning to his left, he introduced a man of stiff stature, with flaming hair and the coldest of glares.   
"General Hux, the leader of Starkiller Base. You'll be addressing him more often than not."   
  
Sienna nodded at the general, who returned the gesture without so much as blinking. 

"This --" Supreme Leader Snoke pointed to his right, "Is my apprentice, Kylo Ren."   
Sienna turned to face Kylo Ren, and was met with a man hiding behind a mask. His robes were blacker than black, and he nearly blended into the darkness of the room. 

  
"You I have heard of." Sienna said, nodding the same respects to Ren. "Knight of Ren, how _quaint_."   
  
The Knight titled his head slightly, "Yet I have not heard of _you._ "   
Was that meant to be a retort? An _**insult**_? 

  
Sienna took no insult, and instead laughed. "Ah, truly? Then you are poorly informed -- regardless, Supreme Leader..." Sienna's attention focused on the hologram once more. "I'll be more than happy to take up your proposition."  
  
"Good. General Hux will inform you to anything you need and wish to know. I'll expect to speak to your brother soon, Darth Tyran."  
"Of course, Supreme Leader." Sienna bowed slightly as the hologram flickered out, as the room fell into the dark -- lights came to life, brightening the room.   
  
Sienna turned on her heel, her robes flowing behind her at the quick, sudden movement.   
"I will not speak to you, General, until my brother is present." Sienna stated, heading towards the door. "Don't go too far, he's close."   
  
The door opened and closed behind the woman, who headed immediately down the hall. Leo was close, she could feel it. As it were, the Force surrounded the siblings -- it bound them together and thus they could feel one another. They could match emotions and tell when one was harmed or nearby. As children, it had harmed them -- **mentally** \-- to be apart for so long. Their master, however, had trained them to lessen the bond just enough so that they were not tied together at all times.  It was both sad and relieving.

 

"Ah, Captain." Sienna said, "Wonderful that I have found you, my brother is arriving -- inform the General that we shall meet with him at once."   
"Yes, ma'am. I'll alert him immediately."   
  
Sienna watched the Trooper march off towards the direction from whence Sienna had come. 

 

       True enough, her brother departed his ship mere minutes after Sienna had instructed Phasma to find Hux. The siblings briefly embraced, and Leo shared the trials of his mission on the way to meet the General. Leo and his sister were very similar in appearance -- not that one could tell, as of now. Both continued to wear their hoods, and it seemed Leo was no fonder of the cold planet than his sister.  The twins stalked the halls until they found the Command Center, and they both entered -- drawing the eyes from the less than occupied workers.   
  
"General." Sienna stated, gaining the attention of the stony man who stood in the center of the room -- commanding and observing. He looked to the taller sibling, "Your brother, I assume."  
  
"Yes, this is he."   
  
Leo nodded, "Darth Tyran."  
Hux blinked for a moment, looking between the twins. Both were called the same title, and it drew the same reaction each time they introduced one another.  It was confusing to some, but not to the twins -- never to them. 

The General cleared his throat and began to update the siblings as to current events and agendas.  The words were listened to carefully by the woman, but not by her brother -- who made no effort of hiding his yawns.  Sienna was the thinker, Leo was the one who bashed things because he thought it was 'fun'. Opposites, truly. 

"We have very little information on the Resistance." Sienna stated, folding her arms across her chest. Her brother, who she looked to, had removed his hood and was messing with his bandages -- which had been wrapped around his face, covering his right eye. When he noticed he was looking at her, he stopped -- not wishing to hear a scolding later.   
  


"Yes. They're very adept at hiding anything we could possibly source." Hux said, nodding, his cold gaze settling on the bloodied bandages wrapped around Leo's face.  
"We -- rather **_I_** \-- am gathering some important intel as we speak. I'll restrain from sharing it, in case it proves to be useless, but just know that the time to strike could arise at any moment."  
  
"I'd hope so." Leo said, "This place is already dull, and I've only been here a few moments."   
Sienna rolled her eyes, "Silence. If you're so bored, go find something to entertain yourself with -- Hux --" Sienna turned her attention away from her brother, "Share with me anything you receive, I shall devise a strategy and we shou --"   
  
"Kylo Ren devises the strategies." Hux stated, but there was bitterness in his voice. A bitterness that Sienna caught. "Not anymore." Was the reply.   
"In case Snoke did not inform you, my brother an I are not just 'guests' aboard this base. We've come to take control, Snoke sought us out -- asked us, _personally_ , to come to his little base and take command."   
  
Hux blinked.  
  
"You may tell Kylo Ren, that he may discuss strategy with myself or my brother. There will be nothing going on in this base that I shall not know about."   
Sienna removed her hood, her tinted eyes staring the man down. "I have my orders, and I **will** fulfill them." 

The General took a deep breath, "Kylo Ren will not submit to those accusations."   
"They are **not** accusations, general. I shall tell him myself, and he may discuss any issues he has with me and L--" Her eyes went to her side, where Leo no longer stood. No doubt he had run off, damn him.

"He shall discuss issues with **me.** Now,where is he?"   
  
"I don't keep tabs on Kylo Ren, it's not my profession."   
Sienna scowled, "I'll seek him out. Remember my words, General. They'll serve you well in the future."   
  
With those final words, Sienna turned heel and left the command center, heading down the corridors with speed in her strides. Occasionally, she would ask a Trooper where Kylo Ren was, and they would lead her on her way. 

  
After some walking, she discovered the dark figure walking down the corridor she had just turned down.   
"Kylo Ren." She stated, loud enough so that her voice could echo down the hall and into the ears of the Knight.   
He stopped, turning slowly -- he gazed at her, or at least, she assumed he looked at her. She couldn't tell through the damned mask he wore.  
  
Sienna approached him, "Kylo Ren, there are matters we must discuss."   
He turned his back to her, continuing his walk. "No."   
  
Sienna blinked, brows furrowing at the word. "No?"   
" _No._ "   
  
"Oh, you think this is debatable? Amusing -- but **no.** " She caught up to him, walking alongside him she spoke. 

  
"It's under my attention that you are the strategist on this base?" No reply.  
"Well, you'll be relinquishing your duties to me." _No reply._  
  
"I'm sure you are all well and good at your duties, but not good enough. You've failed to bring down the Resistance and you lead the Order in the wrong path. 

 

Sienna hadn't noticed his hand moving to his saber, the gloved digits curling around the hilt as he unsheathed it and brought the saber to life. It glowed red and hummed with static. It was unsteady, _broken_ \-- and it drew her eye to it, much like a moth to flame. He was so quick to anger, to resort to violence. He was filled with rage, which gleamed and was as electric as the energy from his saber. She had hardly insulted him, yet here he was -- threatening her.   
  


"I would choose your words carefully, you're overstepping boundaries."  
"I step over nothing -- I seek only to treat the damage you've inflicted -- your weak-mindedness is leading to the downfall of our Order and it is in Sn--" The saber was pointed towards her now, and she did not take kindly to that.   
  
Her own saber, orange in hue, had hummed to life at her side, and she pointed it at Ren.   
  
"If you wish to have a power struggle, I've no problem beating you into submission." Sienna's eyes, as orange as her saber, tinted from the dark-side, stared into the visor of his mask. 

  
"You may try."   
  
He lunged forward and Sienna was forced to dodge away. She swung her saber down, which was dodged, too.   
The two fought, locking sabers then knocking each other away. Occasionally they would physically hit one another to back the other person up.   
Other times, they were too busy viciously slashing at each other to even dare venture close.  
  


Troopers had taken to watching the pair, from a safe distance.   
  


"Enough!" Ren granted himself enough distance to raise his gloved hand to Sienna. She jumped at him, but was held back. The tightening grasp on her was enough to alert her as to her opponent using the force. He squeezed and she dropped her saber.   
  
"Dirty tactics." She managed to say, through gritted teeth. Sienna smiled, "I like that."   
He tightened his hold, and it took more willpower than Sienna would like to admit to free herself from his control.  Once free, she grabbed her saber and rushed at him once more, attacking Ren in his momentary shock. He recovered, sadly, and blocked her blow with his saber -- She pushed, he held her back. He pushed, and she would return the force as much as possible.  This continued for many moments, until eventually Sienna managed enough strength to push him away from her.   
  
Her saber powered down and she tucked it at her side.   
"I've had enough." Beads of sweat trickled down her head and dripped from her jaw. "I'll fight you no longer."   
"Coward." Ren accused, his own saber still drawn. There was no hiding his fatigue, however, as Sienna saw that he, too, was panting -- out of breath and no doubt sweating under his garb.   
"Perhaps. But I can't say the same for you."   
  
Sienna smiled, almost in amusement. She turned to leave, "We'll see a lot of each other, _Knight_. I look forward to hearing your plans."   
With that, she left and with her departure, so too did the Troopers disband. Thoroughly disappointed with the lack of death.  
  


 

When he was left, alone, in the halls. He removed his helmet, pushing the strands of hair that were plastered to his face, back. He looked in the direction that Sienna had taken, and he stared.   
Without the mask, there was no hiding his confused and surprised expression.   
  
Had he won? Had he lost? She had (too easily) given up her new position, returning it back to him. Why? 

Darth Tyran held her title for a reason, and he wasn't sure if he wished to hate her or admire her for that.

Ren returned his saber to his side, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

Certainly the former.


	2. The Closest Thing to Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing better than getting out for a bit, am I right?

    Months.

It had been months since the twins had arrived on the base. Months since they had put themselves among the Order, by declaration of Snoke. 

Sienna, the wiser of the siblings, stayed at the base at all times. She had made the center of command her kingdom and she ruled it with an iron fist. General Hux disliked the invasion of his workplace, and expected trouble from the Sith. But there was no trouble. Sienna, despite her over-stepping of boundaries most days, laid most of the actual control to Hux. 

Within a month, she was conversing with him -- offering support or otherwise hinting that Hux should move in a direction different than the one he had been going. It was annoying, There was no denying that Hux disliked being prodded in any sort of way. he knew what he was doing -- he was his rank for a reason.

 

But, he also couldn't deny the fact that he appreciated that the woman stayed at a distance,  leaving his position of power nearly untouched.

 

Leo was always away. He rarely stayed in one place for too long and was a moving force that only one person could seem to touch. 

 

He traveled between systems and planets, seeking and destroying anything he deemed a threat to the Order. He often took Troopers with him on his travels, and they often spoke of his ruthlessness.  He performed his duties with deadly force, and there was a level of respect to be held for the man, but there was fear. 

 

When Leo returned from his mission, his sister was there to greet him once more. The Troopers filed past the siblings, eager to turn in their blasters for maintenance and get some well-deserved rest.  Sienna looked up at her brother, her amber eyes looking over Leo's face -- hesitating only to observe his mix-matched eyes.

 

"Good to see your eye is still there." Sienna said, snickering to herself. 

Leo rolled his discolored eyes, "Barely. They don't match anymore, but it's a price to pay for getting to even  keep my eye."

 

Sienna nodded, "True, brother-mine. Come, let's eat -- I'm assuming that's what you're looking forward to most."

 

"Correct!" 

 

The siblings turned, leaving the docking bay. Before leaving, Sienna quickly observed a sleek, impressive ship and it didn't take a genius to figure out who the ship belonged too. Especially when said owner was exiting the ship. 

Sienna turned her attention back to her brother,  and continued on their way to the cafeteria for dinner. 

 

After dinner, Leo  dismissed himself so that he could find his room and sleep. Left to her own devices, Sienna found nothing else to do but  but retreat to her own quarters for the evening. 

Her room  was minimalist, and it appeared that -- even after living there for months now -- no one lived there. Everything was neat, perfect. And that was how Sienna liked it. 

 

When the door was closed and secured behind her, she slid her black robes off, hanging them on the back of a chair as she made her way through her quarters. Reaching up, she pulled several pins from her hair, tossing  them on a table as she passed. Her hair fell in soft, black waves down to her lower back. Hands ran through it, searching for pins. 

Sienna entered her bedroom and set immediately to placing a blanket on  the floor,  and sat upon it. Legs crossed, she  put her hands on her knees and closed her eyes.

Her breathing softened and fell into a rhythm as she entered her meditations. Meditating was something Sienna did, always, at the same time.   
Right before bed,  when the day had ended and the stress weighed heavy on her shoulders. She would close her eyes and she would breathe.

Allowing her thoughts to flow into the soft embrace of the Force. Even in hatred, even as a Sith, the Force welcomed her. It comforted and lessened the burden upon her young  bones. These feelings of peace were kept secret, not  even her old teacher -- whom raised the twins into the Dark -- had known of the warm embrace Sienna welcomed from the Force. But it was so comforting, so much like home...

 

After an hour of sitting,  perfectly still and at peace, she rose. Folding up her blanket, she tossed it back onto her bed.

With a sigh, the woman laid on her bed , arms  outstretched and eyes shut. The cloth was soft against her skin, and the way she sunk into the mattress was...relaxing. She hadn't expected sleep to come so easily, but when  it did -- she slept all night, not stirring once until morning.

 

* * *

 

Sienna rose early the next morning and had set immediately to her work. 

She worked for hours alongside the General, and as each hour passed her itch to escape increased.    
“General, the next ship departing -- when is it?” Sienna asked, her eyes finding the General’s.    
  
  
“Now, presumably. But it’s not a recon ship, per se. Kylo Ren’s personal ship, Ren often takes missions aboard his own ship and he tends to leave whenever he feels necessary.”   
  
“Excellent.” Sienna said, rolling her shoulders. “I’ll be leaving, too. Have a Trooper inform Leo of my whereabouts, immediately.”    
  


Hux nodded, stiffly, and watched as Sienna left.     
Sienna made her way to the Docking Bay and her eyes instantly landed on the large ship. 

  
She made her way to the Knight, standing beside him she didn’t bother alerting him to her presence.  She deemed it unnecessary, seeing as he turned to her as soon as she was at his side.    
  
He said nothing, so she did.   
“Where is our destination?”  She looked up at Ren, aware now of how the man towered over her.     
  
“Our?” Ren replied, voice distorted by the synthesizer in his helmet. Sienna nodded, “Yes, our. I’ll be accompanying you.”   
“No.”    
  
No seemed to be his favorite word, as he used it so often.    
“Yes. I need to get out, stretch my legs for a bit, if you will.”    
  
“This isn’t a vacation, Darth Tyran. We’re heading into a fight.”    
“Of that I’m perfectly aware, Kylo Ren. Which is why I’m accompanying you instead of going outside to do laps around the base.”   
  
“As it is my ship, I refuse to allow you on board.” Ren said, folding his arms across his chest. Sienna copied his movements, frowning. “I won’t hinder your operations, Knight. I’m coming aboard, and you will not stop me.”    
  
She turned on her heel, marching aboard. Ren did not stop her, merely watched with annoyance as she walked onto his ship. Maybe she would get killed, Ren mused.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sienna set foot on the planet, she didn’t bother hiding the relieved sigh as it escaped her. It was warm here, a drastic improvement to the dreary Starkiller Base. She wouldn’t mind staying here for a few days, that was for sure.    
  
Ren led the Troopers from the front, and they followed him willingly -- blasters armed and ready to fire on any inhabitant that they were ordered to kill. Sienna stayed in the back, quiet and vigilant as they walked.     
  


The minute they stepped into the village, Sienna could feel that something was wrong. It was empty, quiet, and just...wrong.    
She looked around, amber eyes blinking as she sought out any sign of life. It seemed there were no one around until the Trooper in front of her fell with a thud.    
  
As soon as the Stormtrooper had fallen, battle ensued. The villagers came out of their hiding spot and unleashed their fury upon the squadron. Kylo Ren drew his saber and joined his Troopers in battle.  Sienna, however, slid out of battle -- she had other things to be doing than loitering about in battle.    
  


Kylo Ren blocked the blasts from the villagers, advancing on them. He looked at them, his prey, observing their face before he swung his saber down, ending their life.  He maneuvered his way through battle with such finesse, he appeared a force to be reckoned with.     
Removing his lightsaber from the torso of one villager, he turned to look for the Sith. He peered through his visor, seeing his Troopers but no sign of the cloaked woman. She had fled! She had run like a coward from battle! 

 

Some agent of the Dark Side she was, then! Oh, he would **_definitely_** report this to Snoke -- the woman, the Sith was an insufferable coward!   
Angered by the cowardice of Darth Tyran, he unleashed his newfound fury upon the remainder of the villagers, slashing his way to victory.    
  
Finally, Ren stood victorious. His robes fluttered in the wind as he looked upon the mass of dead that lay beneath him.    
His Troopers busied themselves among the rabble, searching for anything that could prove useful to the Order and their cause.    
  
“Die, you _monster!_ ”    
  
The sudden yell caused the man to spin around, saber blazing to life once more. Before him stood a man, blaster drawn and pointed right at Ren.  He fired and Ren raised his hand to block it, but the blast never hit him. It stopped, mid-air, and the face of the man contorted itself into features wrought with agony. He dropped his blaster, and soon he dropped to his knees.    
  
Behind him stood Sienna, her hand raised as she peered at the man. Her gaze cold and determined, she closed her fist and the man fell, face first, into the mud.    
  


Kylo Ren looked at Darth Tyran, and she looked back at him, her hand lowered to her side once more.    
They stared at each other for a moment, his face hidden from her -- but hers so open to him. He studied her features, reading them.

 

_He had never noticed the scar on her face before._

  
  
With a word, Sienna turned from him and set back to the ship. Ren followed.    
“Where did you go?”    
  


“I went to seek what we came here for and I found it.”   
He looked to her as they walked, “You did?”    
  
She nodded, “Quite. Are you familiar with a small woman by the name of Maz? If not, you shall be -- for you will be paying her a visit. Our little fugitives are with her now, and we should move quickly, before they flee once more.”    
  
Ren blinked behind his mask, shocked but pleased.    
“How did you discover this?”    
  
“A villager here, he has a brother who is with Maz. He had contacted him not too long before we arrived -- I didn’t really need to _convince_ him to tell me of the fugitives.”    
  


“....Excellent. We’ll depart at once.”   
“Not I.”  Sienna said, resisting the urge to smile. “I must return to the base, see to it that Hux still has everything in order.” He didn't thank her for saving his life. Perhaps he had believed it to be under control, and perhaps it had been.   
But maybe, just maybe, his approval was a way of showing his gratitude -- in which case it would be good enough for the woman.

  
And with that, the doors sealed behind them and the ship was off, once more, to Starkiller Base -- and then to hunt down the fugitives and their droid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story!   
> I do hope to enter the romance soon, but getting these two cacti to like one another is hard work.
> 
> I'd love some feedback from you guys! Feel free to leave a comment or shoot me a message! I'm always open to critiques!


	3. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were things unforeseen when Kylo Ren went to capture the droid with the key to finding Skywalker.  
> A scavenger proves capable of using the Force, and this distresses him. 
> 
> What better way to ease that distress than with a chat over tea?

     Sienna had spent the past hour pacing about the docking bay. She had kept tabs on the handling of the battle upon Takodana, as best she could without being there first-hand. 

If they were to be successful, they would be extremely close to accomplishing their mission. To obtain that map would be to obtain the hiding place of Luke Skywalker, and once he was destroyed, The Order and the Sith could rise. Snoke had foretold it, and his workers would make sure that that prophecy was to become true.

Sienna ceased her recent round of pacing when the bay opened, and several smaller ships entered the bay, followed by Ren's command shuttle. She allowed it to land and the doors to open before she approached, her pace quick and her face unreadable. "Kylo Ren, have we been --"   
  
Sienna stopped, looking at the woman in Ren's arms. Dark brows furrowed and she looked from the woman to Ren, who halted in front of her.   
"Our map is oddly more human than I thought." Sienna said, folding her arms across her chest. "Were we successful on Takodana?"   
  
"Partially." Ren moved around Sienna, continuing his walking. He adjusted the woman in his arms and Sienna picked up her pace to match his.   
"You do know what a droid is, Knight?" She said, looking to where Ren walked alongside her. He nodded slightly, "I was unable to retrieve it, but this woman has seen the map -- and it was easier to obtain her than the unit."   


The woman didn't fully understand how a human was easier to be captured than a tiny droid, but Sienna also didn't fully understand Ren -- so it worked out.   


"You plan on questioning her." It was a statement, one answered with another nod. "Precisely." Ren said.  
They walked together until they reached the interrogation room.  She didn't bother assisting Ren or the Troopers in strapping the young woman into the chair. She observed the sandy woman, "If you're certain she has what we seek, I'll leave you to do your work." 

Ren turned to look at the Sith, his features unreadable behind the mask.   
  
"Come to my quarters when you've got answers." Sienna said, starting to leave.  
"You're not **above** me, of this you are aware."   
  
She stopped, turning to look over her shoulder at the Knight of Ren. She smiled, "It was an _invitation,_ Knight. Not an order. Do take your time here, I'll be waiting."   
The words, that smile -- it caused Ren's stomach to lurch and he wasn't sure what that feeling was. _Nausea?_    
  
He watched Darth Tyran leave, the door shutting behind her. He turned his attention back to the woman before deciding to take a seat and await the woman's awakening.   
  


* * *

 

 

    Sienna stepped into her quarters and immediately set to removing the dark, heavy cloak that was wrapped around her shoulders. She rolled her joints for a moment before hanging the cloak over a chair, sighing with relief as she did so.   
She seemed to pause for a moment before heading to her cabinet, where she pulled out a box of tea. Proceeding to make a kettle, she awaited the water to heat to a boil. When it did, she turned the heat off and added the tea, allowing it to set and cool.   
  
When it was safe enough to drink, she placed the kettle on a tray before bringing it to her den. She set the tray down on her table before pouring herself a cup. Content with a warm cup in her hands, she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

She had just finished her cup when the door to her quarters opened, and in marched a man. Sienna would not have known it was Ren, if he had not been clothed in what the Knight always wore. His helmet was in his hands, and Sienna wasted no time in studying the man's face. She had never seen that which hid underneath the helmet and she stared, _hungrily_ , at his features.  Sienna had assumed he was disfigured, and hid it away, but no -- he was anything _**but** _ disfigured. Admirably handsome, she'd say, with his mass of black curls that donned his head, his dark eyes, his strong jaw, his _full lips._..

Clearing her throat, she spoke,  
"Somehow I knew you'd be the type to not knock before entering." She smiled a bit before motioning to the tea before her. " _Tea?_ "   
Ren shook his head and took a seat, he placed his helmet in his lap. He eyed the kettle, and it didn't take a mind-reader to figure out that something was troubling the man.   


"Speak, Kylo Ren. Something is bothering you, I can see it in your face." She leans forward, pouring tea in a clean cup before sliding it over to Ren.  
"We're not enemies, you know. You may talk freely with me as I'm neither our foe or your master. Your words are safe with me, within these walls."   
  
He looked to her, hesitating before taking the cup in his gloved hands. He doesn't drink however, as he argued with himself over if he could truly speak to the woman that sat in front of him.   
"The interrogation did not go as planned." He started, hands gripping the cup. "She had... _abilities_ I did not foresee."   
  
Sienna arched a brow, filling her own cup once more. "Oh? Do explain."   
  
"The scavenger...she is...strong in the Force."   
That got the Sith's attention and she perked, eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Truly, then?" Sienna managed to say, her voice a whisper of curiosity.   
  
Ren nodded, "Truly. She rejected my attempts to read her mind, quite forcefully -- she turned it around on me...read _**me**_. She's strong, but unaware of her potential. I-I imagine she will come to terms with it soon, however."   
Sienna took a sip of her tea before speaking again, "You're going to tell the Supreme Leader?"   
  
"It was my intention."   
  
"Good. He needs to know."   
Sienna takes another sip, before setting to study Ren's face once more. Despite their chat, he still appeared rattled...Scared, _even_? It...pained her. For reasons she could not explain, his face contorted in such a state of distress pained her.   
  
"You're an admirable Knight, Kylo Ren." Sienna said, rather suddenly.  
That got his attention. He looked up from his cup, locking eyes with Sienna. "I admire your skill, and I'm sure Snoke must as well -- you're his prized apprentice."   
Ren was silent, so she continued.   


"I spoke ill of your abilities working with the Order when we first met, do you remember? I said you were weak-minded, hinted at you being incapable of working with The Order or even myself but I--"  
Sienna pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I was wrong in my assumptions. You do your job well, and I can no longer deny that." 

 

There was a moment of silence before Kylo Ren finally managed an, "I see."   
So, that was all he had to say. Understandable..  


"I feel the same." Ren said, causing Sienna to blink in surprise as she looked up at the Knight.

  
He continued,  
"I believed you would be intruding on our operations, that Snoke had sent you without need." He lowers his head, finally taking a drink from his cup. "You are an admirable woman, and I see why the Supreme Leader sent you to be among us."   
  
Sienna didn't want to smile, but she couldn't seem to help herself, but that smile was quick to spread into a grin.   
"I shouldn't keep Supreme Leader waiting..." Ren said, standing suddenly. He returned his cup to Sienna before grabbing his helmet and tucking it under his arm.   
  
"O _-Oh!_ Yes, of course. It would be unwise to linger with your information." Sienna placed the cups on the tray, standing to escort Ren to the door.  
Before he had a chance to leave, she held out her hand to prevent him from walking through the door.

"It may be intrusive of me to say this, but if you ever wish to talk...if you ever wish for company...my door is always open to you."   
  
Kylo Ren looked over Sienna's face, and she swore she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. He put the helmet on his head, locking it into place once more.

  
"I thank you." He said, his voice distorted, and Sienna could already tell she preferred his natural voice to the mechanical one.   


Sienna moved her arm, allowing Ren to leave.  
The door closed behind him and she set to drinking the rest of her tea in solitude. 


	4. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of one story, is the beginning to another.

       She hadn't expected her day to be upheaved so suddenly. Within an hour, at least, she heard the clanking of armored feet as the ran past her quarters and down the corridor.   
Unable to contain her curiosity, she opened her door and peered out, looking down the hall at the Troopers who ran.   
  
Furrowing her brows she abandoned the peace of her room and set down the hall after the Troopers. If they were running around, then certainly nothing good was afoot. 

Sienna made her way down several corridors, and she practically sighed with relief when she spotted her brother. 

"Ah!"  
She said, her pace quickening to reach him, "What's going on, why are the Troopers running around like mad men?"  
Her brother looked down at her, and she could see the confusion residing behind his eyes. "They were put on high alert, apparently the prisoner has escaped."   
  
"The girl?" Sienna asked, to which Leo nodded. "The girl. I'm attempting to assist in their search but I'm having the same amount of luck they are."   
"I'll help just -- give me a moment!" Sienna said, turning to hurry back from where she had come. Running into her room, she searched around for a bit before finding her saber, with it safely in hand she ran back to find her brother, only he was gone. No doubt swept up by Troopers in their search.   
  


 

Alone, Sienna walked the corridor. Her eyes searched every shadow, every hidden crevice. But deep down, Sienna knew this girl wouldn't hide -- she would escape. She would get as far as she could from here.   
Sienna hurried to the command center, quickly finding Hux. "General! We have a situation, the prisoner --"  
  
"Escaped, I know. Kylo Ren destroyed the interrogation room in his rage. I've but the Troopers on high alert and they're searching -- there is no where the scavenger can hide, now."   
"The girl isn't going to hide, General. She isn't going to stick around any longer than she needs. The docking area, is it secured?"   
  
"As secured as always I'd --"  
Hux frowned as Sienna interrupted him, "No. Send in extra troopers, she'll be going after a ship."   
  
Hux seemed to hesitate but followed through with Darth Tyran's orders.   
"Everything's handled here, Darth Tyran. She won't escape."

Sienna nodded, "Of course not, General Hux."   
With Hux handling the command center, she left.

She tried her damnedest to help with the search, but she succeeded about as well as anyone else in the task.  It was almost as if the girl had up and vanished. 

"This way! We've got a situation!"   
The shouting called to Sienna and she turned, watching as Troopers assembled a small group before running off. Sienna followed, the situation might involve the girl -- one could only hope. 

 

  
She followed the Stormtroopers down a series of halls, turning occasionally until they seemed to stop outside of a room.  
"Men." She stated, causing the Troopers to jump and turn around -- blasters lowering when they saw Darth Tyran. "As soon as you enter, find your vantage points. Don't be sitting ducks, either."  
They grumbled a bit before uttering a series of 'Yes Ma'ams'.   
  
"After me." Sienna walked past the Troopers, and they followed in after her.   
The room was large, and held a series of levels. But in the middle of it all was a great abyss -- and over the abyss was a single bridge which led from one side to the other.   
Sienna and her Troopers appeared to be on the second or third floor, from her position -- she really couldn't tell. But, she could see a figure on the bridge, walking across to the opposite side.   
  
"Ben!" An unknown voice called out, his voice echoing so loud and so clear that all could hear. Kylo Ren stopped, turning around to face the man that carefully stepped onto the bridge.   
"Han Solo, I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Ren's voice was not so loud, especially not when distorted under his mask.   
  
Sienna walked to the railing, looking down at the scene beneath her.   
  
"Take off your mask...You don't need it...Not here, not with me."  
"What do you think you will see if I do?" Came the instant reply. 

  
Was this man so special to where he could make demands, could be so sincere with Kylo Ren?   
  
"The face of my **son**." 

  
"Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father! So...I destroyed him. But I cannot deny such a simple request."   
Sienna watched as Ren reached up, unlocking his helmet before pulling it off.  Han Solo seemed to pause, to observe his son.   
  
"No, that's what Snoke would have you believe." Han said, his voice certain as he took a few, careful steps forward. "I know my son, my Ben is still alive. I'm looking at him right now."  
  
"No!" Ren shouted, "Supreme Leader is wise! He knows me for who I am, for what I can become! And he knows you, too, Han Solo. As what you truly are...a thief and a smuggler!"   
  
"Snoke is using you, Ben. Can't you see that? Once he's gotten everything out of you, once you serve no other purpose -- he will crush you. He will toss you aside and you know that's true. If you have half the perception that I know you do, then you know it to be true!" 

 

  
  
There was a moment of hesitation before Ren opened his mouth to speak. Sienna strained to hear him, leaning forward on the railing.   
"It's too late."   
  
"No. It's not."  
Han was closing the distance between himself and his son -- nearly reaching him. "Leave here, with me. Come home...Your mother misses you."

If Sienna had been closer, she would've seen the tears falling from Ren's eyes. Soft, a gentle flow...It would've shocked Sienna, but from her position she had no clue the grief that plagued Kylo Ren.  
"I'm being torn apart..." Ren said, "I want -- I want to be free of this pain." He took a few, tentative steps towards Han. "I know what I have to do but...I don't know if I have the strength to do it."   
  
He took a shuddery, deep breath. "Will you help me?"   
Sienna saw Han nod, she saw Ren unclip his lightsaber from his belt and hand it to Han. The smuggler seemed to hesitate before he took it, slowly moving his hand to grab the haft.   
  


The woman tore her eyes from the scene below her to focus on the darkening of the sky outside. The weapon...it had been charging this whole time.   
A scream tore through the silence of the room and Sienna tore her gaze from the sky to the bridge once more. There, Ren stood with his Saber shoved into his father's torso. Han reached out, touching Ren's face for the last time.   
Ren extinguished his saber and allowed his father to fall down, deep into the abyss.   
  


A roar cut through the silence, and Sienna watched as Ren gripped his side in pain. He had been shot!   
  
"Men!" Sienna shouted, "Open fire! Eliminate all hostiles!" 

A boom resonated from above, and vibrated the walls. Sienna gripped the rafters, "Change of plans! Evacuate!" Turning to give a fleeting look to Ren, she silently urged him to run.   
He seemed to look up at her before turning to do what she had wished.   
  


 

Sienna retreated down a corridor as the trembling gradually got worse. It was as if bombs had detonated...With the oscillator failing, it would be a matter of minutes before the entire base collapsed.   
She had to find her brother.

Sienna searched frantically for Leo, shouting his name -- pushing past Troopers and workers alike. She was a frantic force, determined to find her brother.  
When she laid eyes on him, she ran to him -- clutching at his clothing as she yelled at him. "We have to leave! The base...it's collapsing!"   
  
He took no more than a second to realize what was happening before taking his sister's hand and running. The twins ran, navigating the corridors.   
When they finally reached the entrance, the siblings threw themselves into the snow as if the base were to explode any moment. They struggled to stand, holding to one another for support.   
  
"We're going to die here. Brother...This is it."   
Leo looked to Sienna, surprised at her morbid tone. He held no reply for her until he caught sight of the emergency shuttle. It wasn't grand, but in a time like this it was practically beautiful.  
"We're not! Look!" 

 

The shuttle landed and the door opened, revealing a frantic Hux. It would've shocked her, to see the General in such disarray but there was no time for that. Leo jumped aboard, beckoning his sister to join him.   
"We still have to find Ren." Hux said, extending a hand to help Sienna aboard. She reached to take his hand, but stopped at his words.   
The ground shook and she struggled to stay upright. Trees fell in the distance and something, deep within her, told her that she would find Ren there. 

"Gather as many people as you can and come to the forest!" She shouted, running off towards the forest. She could hear her brother shouting after her, and she ignored him.   
  
Sienna ran through the trees,  dodging them as they fell and leaping over the ones that had already done so.  Everything was happening so quickly...the destruction...the running -- all of it.

Unable to risk the time to search for Ren, she let out an extension of the Force, one that resonated off of living forms -- each pulse bounced back negative, until one caught her attention.  Ignoring the pain in her head at the sudden use of such a mass of energy, she continued on. 

  
  
Sienna found Ren laying in the snow, blood staining the area around him.   
She fell to her knees beside him, looking from the blood on his torso, to his arm, his leg, and his face. He was a bloodied mess but at least he seemed to be alive. Sienna removed her shirt, shivering as her undershirt proved not at all useful against the cold. Pressing the shirt to his side, she carefully and strategically lifted his head to rest in her lap. 

 

Ren opened his eyes for a moment to groan in pain. She hushed him as she ran a hand from the corner of his jaw, up to his hairline -- comforting him, as well as removing the hair from his eyes.  
"I'm here, I'm not leaving you to die." She said, unaware of if he could even hear or register her words. "I'm right here, you're going to be fine...Do you understand me? I won't leave your side."   
  
" _Promise?_ " 

  
The response jolted her, and she looked down at the man who lay in her lap. Bleeding...dying...  
His eyes were closed and she couldn't tell if he had knowingly spoke to her, regardless...she answered him.   
  
"I promise."   
  
The ground continued to shake underneath them and Sienna nearly cried with relief when the shuttle finally appeared. A Trooper jumped down to assist Sienna with bringing Ren aboard. A few doctors who had managed to be saved, set to work on trying to keep his vitals up. Sienna stayed beside him as they worked, looking to her brother as the shuttle made its escape, just in time.  
  
The Starkiller Base exploded, leaving the base a large and unforgiving star.   
Sienna shivered, and Leo draped his cloak around her. She thanked him before drawing the cloak further around her.   
  


Looking to Ren, she clenched her jaw.   
  
He would be alright, she told herself. 

 

 He would live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for this chapter I'm extremely tired but HAD to get this out..
> 
> Ahem, so since episode 7 ended there -- the following chapters will be entirely made up by yours truly.  
> I'm unsure as to what they plan on doing with episode 8 but I will certainly try to make it as reasonable as possible. 
> 
> Oh, and expect fluff in the upcoming chapter. ;)


End file.
